The Price Of Redemption
by Momoshiro17
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE R&R! Hitsugaya/OC.


Title: The Price Of Redemption

pairing: Hitsu/OC

Summary: After Aizen betrays the soul society and the war with the Arrancars begin, Riku is falling apart and is trying to fix the pieces of her disoriented and broken life as she struggles with her inner conflicts. Though she learns the hard way that there is a price for everything. But the question is... is she willing to pay that price? What if Hitsugaya was the only one who could save her from completely fading away from the light?

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance

Rating: M

loud crashes rang out into the night breaking apart the serenity the place once had, as a fierce battle took place in the skies above, powerful winds and dust everywhere. The streets were cracked and buildings were crumbled, damaged beyond repair.

"Stupid Shinigami!" Grimmjow crackled as he kicked the smaller woman he was versing into another buliding.

Riku's body slammed through the buliding she barely mangaged to move before half of it was on top of her.

She panted with exhaustion, she couldn't take much more abuse, she was reaching her limit and it only had been at least 40 miniutes since the beginning of their battle.

She brushed of some rubble, and quickly sensed her opponet's presence coming closer, she swung her Zanpaktou and sheilded herself from his sword, grunting in pain as she could feel the pressure against her body pressing down against her.

_How is he stronger then me? He's just an arrancar, we haven't been fighting long and he practically has me beaten to a bloody pulp, just who is this guy?_

"what's wrong Shinigami? Out of breath? Tch, I was expecting more out of you. Aizen kept on saying how you were one the strongest captians out of the whole soul society... I guess you met your match." Grimmjow taunted, knowing he would hit a nerve at the mention of Aizen.

"shut up! Don't treat me as an equal! There is no simularity between us! Don't underestimate me if you want to live!" Riku shouted as she pushed him back with her Zanpaktou, using some of her spritual pressure to push him away.

"Kuroshi Tenshou!"

a powerful wav of spiritual pressure erupted from her sword she flinged it at him, thinking she had hit him head on.

"for someone who is the strongest captain, your not very smart, just swinging your sword aimlessly, hoping you'll hit me eventually, your not fighting right by doing that your just being reckless." Grimmjow taunted from behind and gave her a swift kick to the stomach once she turned around she crashed into another buliding.

"don't tell me how to fight! I've beaten hollows stronger then you!"

"then why haven't you beaten me yet oh almighty Kuroshirou? Clearly your very different from your brother."

this angered her to the breaking point, "DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY BROTHER! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE! I'LL KILL HIM ONCE I KILL YOU!" Riku growled charging at him.

"this is why you can't beat me, cause you let your anger get the best of you. Your anger blinds you from real power, and causes you to fight recklessly."

"shut up fool, i'm not done, prepare to die arrancar, what i'm about to do next shouldn't be worth anything, cause to die by my hands while i'm in Bankai, it should be an honor cause very few have witnessed my Bankai, but your a low life scum who doesn't deserve to die honorably, but nonetheless feel honored that I am showing you such skills. I'd like you try to catch up to me now." Riku sneered as she took in a deep breath and held her zanpaktou out in a straight line.

"Bankai: Daigaruen Tenshou!"

a extreme amount of spiritual pressure was unleshed, to the point that there was a huge crater where Riku stood. Grimmjow was thrown back by the amount of spiritual pressure that was being released by someone like Riku, he could feel the pressure of it, baring down on him like if suddenly gravity itself was being unleashed upon him at full force.

* * *

Hitsugaya was awaken when he sensed a massive release of spiritual pressure, and not just any kind of spiritual pressure but he knew who's it was too.

That massive amount of unleashed just now.. it's Riku's... she unleashed her Bankai... that idoit.. What is she doing unleashing her Bankai this late at night?

He sat in silence, then he sensed it, the spiritual pressure of an arrancar. He cursed under his breath.

_Tch, of course she would go off on her own, picking fights with the wrong person._

He wondered why no one else sensed it earlier, he sighed and got up and grabbed his Zanpaktou and strapped it on it's usual place, "better go save her before that idoit gets herself killed."

* * *

blood sprayed across the streets, Riku panted roughly as she stared at Grimmjow, with a look, a look of weakened determination, she reached her limit, she couldn't fight anymore, but she wasn't going to give up yet.

"tired yet Shinigami?" Grimmjow cackled.

"Hardly." Riku muttered dully as she flinched in pain.

"keh, tough one aren't you? You just don't know when to give up do you?"

"it's not like your not all banged up either.."

"so? These are mere scraches, cause that's all you can do to me, feh, your pathetic, it's over and you know it."

"shut up! I'm not done yet!" Riku growled lowly.

"Grimmjow knocked her around some more, she didn't even fight back anymore, she just took the beating like she didn't even care anymore.

Riku struggled to stand up. "d-dang it.."

_**Baka you wouldn't be in this situation if you would have just switched with me in the beginning!**_

_Not you again,go away, I don't need you_.

Riku groaned in pain and fell on her knees holding her face with one hand. The whites of her eyes started to turn black, she groaned trying to hold her hollow side back.

_**Switch with me!**_

Riku tried to move her body, but she couldn't, her body was in too much pain, she struggled to even keep her hollow side back, her body and current state was too weak, she was doomed to go hollow. _Why does it have to come to this? Why am I so weak? I barely against arrancars the frist time when I versed that Yammy guy, if Itwasn't for Uruhara and Yoruichi that time, I would have gone hollow and hurt someone besides those arrancars, I probably would have hurt Orihime too. Damn It. Why does it have to come to this? Every single time. Frist with the Bounts, now all this. Damn it._

Riku felt like she was on the verge of giving up, but she still had some will power, she was too prideful, it was how she was raised, she grew up in a noble family, a noble family that was very powerful, and didn't except defeat easily.

Surely if her father were too see her now in her current state, he would be disapointed.

She groaned. "d-damn it.."

Grimmjow took noticed to her weakened and frozen state, he smirked.

"well it was nice knowing you Shinigami, now say good night!" he laughed and launched a Cero at her.

_Damn it! Come on! Move damn it move! You can't die like this! MOVE!_

"Soar In The Frozen Sky! Hyourinmaru!"

Riku gasped at the sound of Hitsugaya's voice as she watched him block Grimmjow's attack with Hyourinmaru.

"Toushirou..." she muttered.

Hitsugaya just gave her a side glance, and she swore she saw a small smile curling on his lips.

"aw how cute someone came and rescued the poor neko. Who are you? And what does that pile of trash mean to you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hitsugaya Torushirou, captain of squad 10, and the person your calling a piece of trash is a being that Is my friend, you'll pay for laying a finger on her."

"ooh protective aren't we? Sure she's not a girlfriend of yours?" Grimmjow taunted.

"shut up! I'll kill you for hurting her!" Hitsugaya growled ready to engage in combat.

"tch whatever it's your funeral, i'll take care of you then the stupid cat." Grimmjow muttered getting ready to attack.

Riku stared at Hitsugaya, he was always like this, over protective, they were good friends since they went to the acadamy together, he acted so different around her when it was just him and her alone.

Her hollow side had supsided moments ago, the moment she heard Hitsugaya's voice and saw him, everything just stopped.

"Captain!" came the voice of Matsumoto she ran towards the scene and when beside Riku.

"Captain Riku are you alright?" she asked leaning over.

"i'm fine..."

Riku stuggled to get up, Rangiku lended a hand and helped her up, leaning her body against hers for balance.

Riku was still panting heavily, her vision was beginning to blur. "Captain Riku..." Rangiku muttered sympathically.

_She's in really bad condition, things aren't looking good... _Matsumoto thought as she looked at Riku then Grimmjow._ Who is this guy? And how was he able to beat some one like captian Riku?_

Hitsugaya and Grimmjow had been fighting for a while now, Grimmjow was about to land another attack on him when his arm was stopped.

"T-Tosen..." Riku muttered looking up at them.

Tosen said nothing, he just looked at Grimmjow, he didn't have to say a word.

"tch. Guess it's time for me to go, i'll catch you later shinigami.." he muttered as he looked at Riku.

"w-wait where are you going it's not over!"

"baka it's been over, your practically beaten to a bloody pulp, don't be so arrogant. You should be lucky if you even survive, but don't expect to let off easy, I'll get you again Shinigami. When we meet again you won't be so lucky. I will kill you next time. That is if you survive through your injuries. You'll quake in fear, Shinigami, at the sound of my name! Grimmjow Jaggerjack!" he muttered then left with Tosen into a portal.

"d-damn it.." Riku growled. _Why does it have to come to this? I'll get you Grimmjow Jaggerjack... you'll regret the day you ever met me..._

everything when black, Riku feel limp in Rangiku's arms.

Hitsugaya came down and Hyourinmaru disappeared. "how is she?" he asked.

Rangiku look at Riku then her captian. "not so good. She's lost a lot of blood, there's no way she can recover very quickly, should we get squad 4 to pick her up?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "no we'll get Orihime take care of her."

"Captian.." Matsumoto muttered looking at her Captian with concerned eyes.

"Let's go, we have to report this to Yamamato.." he sighed.

Rangiku nodded. And picked up Riku carefully.

As they were on their way to Uruhara's shop, Hitsugaya stayed silent, he stared at Riku.

_Don't worry Riku, i'll take care of that Grimmjow, he'll pay for hurting you like this..._

* * *

**Momoshiro: awww so cute!**

Riku: why did you have me beaten to a bloody pulp?

**Momoshiro: cause it goes along with the plot, you'll kick Grimmjow's butt eventually... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the frist chapter! Please review, and message me if ya want.**


End file.
